


Homecoming

by Rosie_Rues



Series: The Rising Storm [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes home from a mission in the middle of the night. Remus isn't quite awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The click of the door woke Remus, and he sat up, one hand sliding under his pillow for his wand as the other pushed the duvet aside.

“S’me,” Sirius said, whispering. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re _back_ ,” Remus said, brain still muggy with sleep, and suddenly realised he’d been miserable for days.

Sirius snorted, and Remus could hear the steady thump of clothes hitting the floor. “Only been gone a week.”

“Long time,” Remus muttered, sliding back under the duvet. It was warm under here, and he’d got the covers scrunched up in all the right ways so they pressed warmly around his shoulders but left space around his legs so he wouldn’t get tangled.

The bed creaked as Sirius settled beside him, sliding in with a shock of cold air that made Remus mumble in protest.

“You’re warm,” Sirius said happily and wrapped a cold arm around his hips. Remus flinched, but turned round enough to drape his arms around Sirius’ clammy back and wrap a leg over thighs rough with goosebumps. He rubbed vaguely at Sirius’ back because there was no way he was going to be able to keep his warmth to himself. Might as well share properly.

“Moony,” Sirius sighed, and pressed his nose into the curve of Remus’ shoulder. Remus found his cheek resting on tangled hair, just sticky enough to suggest Sirius hadn’t had a chance to wash much in the last week. He could smell motorbike and leather and grubbiness, and didn’t mind at all. Sirius was back.

Sirius was beginning to warm up, and Remus let his hand slow, stroking up and down Sirius’ hip. Sirius sighed slowly, shoulders relaxing. “Miss me?”

Remus thought about it as the world went fuzzy around him.

“Moony?”

He patted Sirius’ hip reassuringly. “Not ‘nough words.”

Sirius pushed his face closer into his shoulder, lips brushing Remus’ collarbone. “You’re asleep.”

“No,” Remus said. Couldn’t be asleep – Sirius had woken him up.

Sirius helped himself to the greater part of the duvet, and then pulled Remus closer too, as if an armful he could actually hold onto wasn’t enough. “Went to York.”

“Mmm. Was it – whassim? Thingummavit?”

“Probably,” Sirius said, chuckling.

Remus made an effort, and managed, “Educational.”

“Oh. That. Lots of old buildings. You’d have liked them.” His hand slid round, cupping the side of Remus’ head, a finger catching briefly in his ear. “Kept thinking _Moony would like this_ and then _Wish Moony was here_ and then I wanted to come home. And here I am.”

“Mmm.”

“Bought you postcards.”

Remus felt his leg slip off Sirius’ and couldn’t quite manage to lift it again. “Mm-uh.”

“You’re asleep,” Sirius whispered, dropping kisses onto the skin beneath his lips. Remus felt them through a cloud. He thought he should tell Sirius that he was still awake, but his thoughts were too heavy.

“Missed you so much, Moony. Wanted to get back sooner. Was going to shag you silly the moment I got in, but it’s better if you’re awake, y’know, so I can wait. Almost as asleep as you are.”

 _I’m not asleep_ , Remus thought. _You keep talking to me, you silly git._

“Always funny when I wake you up. All confused and floppy. Like you, Moony.”

Then he was quiet, breath sighing slowly against Remus’ shoulder, fingers splayed lazily. Remus sank back into sleep, dizzy with unexpected wakings and contentment.


End file.
